The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to specific processing of a digital text document in order to improve a user experience.
A chapter in a book is a main division, indicating where an author has chosen to separate one section of a story from another. Those reading the book may use chapters as a logical break in order to pace his or her reading. However, the author's choice in where to place a chapter break may not always align with the time available that one has for a particular session of reading. With the culture shift from printed to digital material, and the increase in the use of e-readers and the availability of electronic books (“e-books”), people are reading more frequently, and in more locations.